Once Upon a Hunger Game
by Olympian 1996
Summary: The fairytale characters have returned from the Enchanted Forest a second time, but this time they aren't hidden from the rest of the world. Now not only do the face a new threat in Storybrooke but the threat of the rest of the world. A corrupt government that send kids to fight to the death visits this small town and takes two of their own to participate in the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my story and I really hope you enjoy. I would love to hear from you on comments suggestions or just reviews. It doesn't get to the Hunger Game part until Ch 4 because I need to introduce the characters and get the story started, but I hope you continue to follow and read. Thanks. :)**

* * *

**Storybrooke after Henry is rescued from Neverland**

"Emma!" Henry ran through the apartment searching for his blonde mother.

"Whoa buddy, what do you need?" David quickly got up and ran up to Henry.

"I found out my Mom had a baby!" He exclaimed in shock and in excitement.

David's mouth dropped open leaving him unable to form words. Henry couldn't help but grin at his grandfather's expression. Running off into the living room he found Snow.

"Henry, are you ok?" Snow asked concerned.

"Did you know my mom had a baby?" Henry asked. Snow grinned.

"Yeah, it was you." She softly laughed. Henry shook his head causing her to look at him quizzically.

"Not Emma, Regina." He said a little bit annoyed. Snow froze and didn't know how to respond.

"Whe-Ho-what?" She stuttered.

"I found a ripped page in my story book." He scrambled through his backpack and found the missing page. "See," Holding it up for his grandma, Snow hesitantly took it.

A picture of Regina and Daniel showed up smiling at a bundle of blanket. The page read that it was a baby girl name Kristen. Regina and Daniel planned on sneaking off into a village so they could be a family, but Regina's mother caught them in the barn.

The page finished, but Snow knew the rest of the Story. She looked down in sadness and shock. She felt confused and sensed the eagerness in Henry.

"Alright Henry, what do you plan on doing." She sternly asked.

"Find my sister." He grinned.

The next day Henry snuck out of school. He slipped past the janitor and snuck past the principal's office. Once he managed to get away from education, he ran down the streets towards 's Pawn Shop.

"Ah, Hello Henry, and what can I do for you today?" Gold greeted as Henry cam into the shop.

"I need your help, I need to find my Mom's daughter." He informed the man.

"Ah, Regina's daughter, are you sure you want to go down that path?" Gold asked. Henry nodded in agreement.

"She deserves to find her." Henry explained as he looked at the image of the baby in the book.

"Alright,"

"What's the price?" Henry sternly asked.

"No price, you are my grandson." Gold smiled down at Henry. "Now, I believe I have the blanket she was wrapped up in." Gold began to look through his shop.

"Here it is." Gold announced as he came over with a white cotton blanket. "Now poor this on it and it will lead you to her." Gold smiled and handed a potion to Henry who took it hesitantly.

Henry poured the potion on the blanket that he held. He waited and waited and looked at Gold quizzically. Then he got tugged. The blanket began to tug him in directions. He held onto it tightly as it picked up into a run. He ran down the sidewalk and into the door to Granny's. He opened the door and it pulled him inside. Running, she ended up running into a girl. Both people fell backwards.

"Ouch," A girl rubbed her head that she hit on a chair.

Ruby ran to the girl and helped her up while Granny helped Henry.

"Sorry about that." Henry apologized.

"Oh, no worries, it woke me up." The girl giggled.

Henry looked at the blanket that was now lying on the ground next to the girl. He looked up and saw that this girl had black hair like Regina. Smiling he watched her pick up the blanket.

"Hey, how did you get my blanket?" She asked as she started at Henry.

"Uh- uh, I found it in 's and he is letting me return people's properties." Henry lied.

"Oh, that's nice I suppose." She examined her blanket. "Well, I'm Kristen and you are?" She extended her hand with a friendly smile.

"Uh- Henry." He took it nervously.

"Very nice to meet you, Henry. Well I have to go." She giggled softly. "See you around I hope. Bye wolfy." She waved to Ruby who waved back and left with her blanket. Henry stood awestruck.

"Henry, are you alright?" Ruby asked as she watched him concerned. Henry nodded his head.

"Who is she?" He asked turning towards Ruby.

"Kristen, she is a very sweet girl, very polite. In the EnchantedForest she was the one who always helped at the orphanage. She always sees the good in people." Ruby explained.

"Who does she live with?" Henry casually asked.

"The orphanage." Ruby looked down at Henry.

"Oh, thanks." Henry ran out and gave a quick wave to Ruby.

He ran down after Kristen.

"Kristin, wait up!" He called at her. She turned around with a smile.

"I didn't think we would run into each other that fast." She rubbed her head with a giggle.

"Yeah, I just, I know who your mom is." He beamed. Kristen looked down at him shocked.

"Uh, great-I mean awesome." She stuttered.

"It's Regina." He said as he showered her the picture from the storybook.

She looked down at it sadly then at her blanket. Looking up at Henry she could see the eagerness in his face.

"Don't you want to meet her?" Henry asked a little confused.

"Of course, but how do you know if she wants to meet me? I mean she has you, Henry." Kristen explained sadly.

"Of course she would want to meet you. You are her daughter." Henry explained still beaming.

"Look Henry, can you just get out of everyone's personal life and take care of your self?" Kristen snapped angrily. She saw the shocked expression on his face and softened. "I'm sorry Henry. Please, just stay out of it." She turned around and walked off towards the orphanage.

Henry watched her leave and contemplated what she had said. Why wouldn't she be excited to find her mom? He looked at his watch and realized he had to get home, he took off towards the apartment.

"So Emma you never told us what Boston was like." Snow said as she tried to make conversation at the dinner table.

"Oh, well it was ok." Emma lied. She looked back at Henry who tried to avoid the conversation.

Snow noticed they were hiding something but if they didn't want to tell then she wasn't going to push them, yet. She looked back down at her plate and started eating again.

"So, Henry, heard you skipped school." Snow mentioned causing Henry to choke.

"Well-I had to do something." He explained. "I found Regina's daughter."

"Regina had a daughter?" Emma asked in shock.

"Apparently before she married my father." Snow said.

"Yeah, but I was trying to help her and she told me to stay out of it." Henry said in confusion.

"Well, maybe she wants to handle it herself. Don't take it too hard buddy." David tried encourage Henry.

"I wonder if Regina knows she is here?" Emma thought out loud.

Henry gave her a sly grin.

"Operation wolf pack."

"Wolf pack?" David looked at Henry with a confused grin.

"She likes wolves." Henry sighed.

* * *

CH 2 preview

_'The room became darker and she looked out the window. A dark purple fog covered the sky and all that was around it. Soon everything was engulfed in purple smoke. She quickly gave the kids a quick hug then the next thing she knew, she was in the _Enchanted Forest_ along with everyone else.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. I want to get to the main part of the story first for you guys. Please read and review but most importantly, enjoy! :) **

* * *

CH 2

The next day Kristen got up and hopped off her bunk. She quietly walked through the halls towards the kitchen. She yawned and began to get all the ingredients out for a pancake breakfast.

"Oh, sweetheart, you didn't have to do all this." A woman came in while rapping a robe around her night gown.

"It's no problem. You do so much for us the least I can do is make breakfast." Kristen said with a sincere smile.

"Thank you dear." She planted a kiss on Kristen's head. She leaned down on the counter. "So did you look for your mom yesterday? You got home pretty late."

"I know who she is, but I don't know if she wants me." Kirsten sadly explained.

"What makes you say that?" The woman asked.

"She is Regina and Regina has Henry."

"Oh," The woman's eyes grew wide and curious. "Of course she wants you."

"How do you know?" Kristen asked irritated.

"Dear, I was your mother's midwife, when Cora told me to take you away, Regina cried and begged to keep you. How she loved you so much and you were no older than a day." She explained. Kristen shot up and eyed the woman.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kristen sadly asked.

"Oh honey, she was doing so many things then and I couldn't risk Cora killing you. You were so tiny and defenseless." The woman got up and caressed Kristen's cheek.

"Why not when I was older?" Kristen eyed the woman with tear filled eyes.

"She was the Evil Queen then dear. I couldn't hurt you like that. She was doing so many awful things." She looked sadly into Kristen's eyes.

"So she wanted me?" The woman nodded at Kristen. "Ok, is it ok if i-"

"About time you got out of here." The woman teased and she lovingly pushed Kristen out the door. Kristen gave a sincere smile before running off.

She was beaming with happiness. Her mother did want her. She rounded the corner as her adrenalin picked up. She saw the mayor's house and froze. She examined it carefully from the gate trying to waste time.

"Decided to show up?" Henry came over with a grin.

"Sorry about yesterday." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I understand." Henry smiled back.

"Henry!" Emma yelled as her Snow and David came running up.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Peter Pan is enacting the curse again." Emma explained fearfully.

"Who is this?" Snow asked.

"I'm Kristen." She greeted.

"She is-" Henry stopped when he felt and elbow in his side. "A friend." He finished. Kristen smiled down at him.

"Ok, I got your message." Regina came out of her home and approached the group. "We have to stop him." She said sternly. She looked down and saw Henry and Kristen. "Who are you?" She asked Kristen.

Kristen opened her mouth but no words came out. She looked between Henry and Regina for help.

"My friend." Henry introduced. "Her name is Kristen." When Regina heard the name she stared at Kristen and scanned her up and down.

"Ok," Emma looked at them confusingly. "We have a problem remember."

"Right" Regina finally breather. "We have to stop Pan. Coming Kristen?" She offered her hand and Kristen hesitantly took it.

The group ran off and ran into Pan in the Street.

"Peter, Stop!" Emma ordered. They all ran towards him but he instantly froze them.

"Look at you all. A captive audience. I think I'll start with these two." Peter mocked as he approached Bell and Neal. "You both look so adorable, hard to tell which one to kill first. No it isn't. You, you first." He pointed at Neal.

"Stay away from them." Gold ordered as he pulled Peter away from them.

"How about this, the warm has teeth. You here to protect you loved one." Peter mocked.

"I'm not going to let you touch either one of them." Gold snapped.

"Oh I'd like to see that."

"Oh you will." Gold approached Peter "Because I have a job to finish and I have to do it what ever it takes. And what needs to be done has a price, a price I am finally willing to pay." He grinned deviously at Peter. He turned to Neal.

"I used the curse to find you Bay, to tell you I made a mistake to make sure you were the chance at happiness and that happiness is possible, just not with me and I accept that." He looked sadly at his son.

"Pretty pretty words." Pan teased.

"I love you Bay." He turned to Bell "And I love you Bell, you made me stronger."

"Stronger?" Pan asked with a smile.

"Yes. Kristen, you need to tell Regina who you are or one day you might regret it." He advised Kristen who was still frozen next to Regina.

"But still, no magic." Peter challenged.

"Oh, I don't need it, you see you may have lost your shadow," He grinded at Peter, "But there's one thing you are forgetting."

"What's that?" Peter hissed.

"So have I." Gold smiled deviously at Peter. "I sent it away with something to hide." He raised up his hand and opened it up. His shadow returned and handed him his dagger. He wrapped his arms around Peter.

"What are you doing?" Peter fought.

"You see, the only way for you to die is if we both die, and now I'm ready." He stabbed his dagger through Peter's back that led to his chest. Peter turned into his old self. "Hello, papa."

"Reumple, wait we can have a happy ending." Peter tried.

"Aww but I'm a villain and villains don't get happy endings." He shoved the dagger further in killing them both and causing them to disappear.

"Regina, are you ok?" Emma asked concerned. She watched Regina stare at Kristen.

"Tell me," Regina urged as tears filled her eyes. "who you are."

"Kristen," She whispered with tears in her eyes. She handed the blanket to Regina.

"My baby girl." Regina cried and wrapped her arms around Kristen hugging her. She smiled at Kristen caressed her cheek. Kristen hugged Regina again. As they hugged Regina saw something on the ground where Gold had been standing.

"Regina?" Snow asked as Regina went to pick it up.

"I'm fine." She said sadly then felt Kristen grab her hand and smiled over at her daughter.

"My father did what he had to do. To save us." Neal said as he tried to hold in his tears. "Regina don't let him die for nothing." Regina stood still. "Regina"

"What?" She weakly responded.

"We have a reason, love, Pan?" Hook asked.

"He's dead." Regina quickly answered.

"His curs remains, can you stop it?" Hook asked anxiously. "Or should we all start preparing our selves cause mine is going to take some time." He nervously smiled.

"It's here!" Grumpy ran through the street causing Regina to hold onto Kristen tighter. "The curs is here!"

"Mom, I just found you." Kristen looked sadly up into Regina's eyes. Regina wiped Kristen's tear away then hers.

"It's coming from all sides." Grumpy fearfully exclaimed as he huffed for air. Everyone looked fearful at each other.

Henry leaned into Neal who held him. Regina held onto Kristen.

"It's not too late we can still stop it, right?" David tried to calm them down. "Regina?"

"Yes, yes." She quickly answered.

"Well what's the price? Gold said that there was a price, what's the price?" Emma anxiously asked.

"It's not our price." She turned around and looked at Emma sadly. "It's mine."

"What are you talking about?" Emma looked at her quizzically.

"It's what I felt when I first held it." She felt the scroll in her hand. "I have to say goodbye to the thing I love most."

Kristen looked up at Regina confused.

"Henry?" Emma asked in shock.

Kristen backed up away from Regina, but she didn't seem to notice. Regina was looking at Henry.

"I can never see him again. I have no choice. I have to undo what I started." She looked at everyone. "The curse doesn't belong here, none of us do."

"Breaking the curs destroys the town." David said in realization.

"It will make it so as if it were never here and everyone will go back to where they're from. Prevented from ever returning." Regina explained sadly and looked down.

"You go back to the EnchantedForest." Emma realized.

"All of us except Henry." Regina said as she looked at him. "He will stay here because he was born here."

"Alone? Despite what I've said, the word is not what it seems." Emma fearfully said.

"No, you will take him." Regina approached Emma. "Because you're the savior and you were created to break the curs." She began to break. "and once again you can escape it."

"There is a corrupt government though? It's not safe out there for anyone. It was hard just getting here." Emma tried to explain.

"You have to protect him Emma." Regina said.

Kristen wiped her tears and began to run off. She thought this would happen. Henry pulls family in just so he can have more attention. It was annoying and it hurt. Of course her birth mother would love him more. He was raised by her while she was in an orphanage.

She continued to run as tears streamed down her face. Once she made it to the gate, she wiped her face and straightened herself up. She walked in casually to see all the kids sitting together in a corner scared to death.

"Kristen!" Two of the kids exclaimed and ran up to her giving her a huge hug. "We are scared." The admitted together.

"Everything is going to be ok, I promise. When we get back home, I won't be there." She explained sadly.

"Why?" One kid whined.

"Because when the curse happened I was in the forest." Kirsten explained. "But you will be ok." She gave them a reassuring smile.

The room became darker and she looked out the window. A dark purple fog covered the sky and all that was around it. Soon everything was purple. She quickly gave the kids a quick hug then the next thing she knew, she was in the EnchantedForest along with everyone else.

* * *

CH 3 preview

'

_Kristen ran over to Snow and David. _

_"Kristen, where were you?" Snow asked in a relieved tone. _

_"I'm surprised anyone noticed." Kristen said sarcastically. Snow looked at her sadly. _

_"Of course, _Regina_ was worried sick when she couldn't find you." Snow explained. _

_"Sure, I have to get back to the orphanage." She started to walk off before David grabbed her arm. _

_"You need to see _Regina_." David sternly ordered. Kristen sighed and nodded. _

_She saw _Regina_ back in her dark clothes and long black hair. She slowly approached _Regina_. Once _Regina_ saw Kristen she began to approach her._


	3. Chapter 3

**Read, Review and enjoy. I really love reviews and they would really help. :)**

* * *

Ch 3

Kristen ran over to Snow and David.

"Kristen, where were you?" Snow asked in a relieved tone.

"I'm surprised anyone noticed." Kristen said sarcastically. Snow looked at her sadly.

"Of course, Regina was worried sick when she couldn't find you." Snow explained.

"Sure, I have to get back to the orphanage." She started to walk off before David grabbed her arm.

"You need to see Regina." David sternly ordered. Kristen sighed and nodded.

She saw Regina back in her dark clothes and long black hair. She slowly approached Regina. Once Regina saw Kristen she began to approach her.

"Where were you!?" Regina angrily exclaimed as she approached Kristen. Kristen jumped at the sudden change of tone and froze in place, and then anger took over.

"Back the orphanage." She said sternly causing Regina to soften.

"Oh," Regina sadly said as she looked at her daughter.

"Yeah, that place where kids go when they don't have a family." She snapped.

"Hey, calm down a little." David intervened.

"Me? I was the one that was left without parents! I was the one that did everything for those orphaned kids, I was the one that always helped someone in need and what do I get? Nothing!" Kristin yelled as tears streamed down her cheeks. "You were more concerned about Henry and he isn't even your biological kid!"

"I tried to get you back." Regina softly said as tears quietly streamed down her cheeks.

"Yeah, well you didn't try hard enough." With that Kristen stomped off.

"Regina, she will get over it." Snow tried to comfort her Step-mother.

"No, you of all people should know how hard it is for a daughter to forgive her parents for letting her go." Regina weakly said as she wiped her tears away.

Kristen sat with the others and avoided anyone related to Henry. She wasn't exactly sure why she was so mad at him. He did help her, but he also made life more complicated. Regina was hurting from loosing him and she knew she wasn't making it any better.

"What's a matter?" Hook sat himself down next to her. He examined her and grinned. "Mommy problems?"

"Leave me alone." Kristen snapped.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help." HE said defensively. "Look she was really worried when she couldn't find you when the curs was coming. She kept looking for you even when she was saying bye to Henry." He smiled at Kristen.

"She did?" Kristen quietly asked as she began to calm down.

"Sure did. Look at it this way. You were taken away from her and she tried to get you back. She just had you and you were taken away. Henry was her way of becoming happy again and now he is gone." He explained as Kristen wiped her eyes again.

"You're right." She admitted. "How is a pirate so good at sensitive talks?" She teased.

"Oiy, I'm not sensitive." He argued playfully.

"Alright, I'll go talk to her." She got up with Hook and gave him a quick hug that caught him off guard. He hesitantly returned the gesture and she ran towards Regina.

"Before you say anything," Regina started as Kristen approached. "I'm sorry. I should have tried harder and I let Cora take you away from me." Her voice began to crack but she tried to hold it back. "I loved you so much and I love you now." She couldn't hold back and began to cry.

Kristen ran up to her mom and gave her a hug. She let her tears fall and tightened the hug to make sure this was really happening. They stood there for a long time and Kristen didn't want to let go. She felt save and loved, something she hadn't truly felt before.

"I love you Mom." Kristen weakly said as she kept her head buried in Regina's clothes.

"I love you more than you think, darling." Regina began to run her fingers through Kristen's dark hair.

"So," Regina pulled back her head a little to luck at her daughter's face, "Tell me about you, I'm sure you have heard about me."

Kristen sighed and looked up at her mom. She pulled out of the comforting embrace and took Regina's hand leading her somewhere to sit.

"Well, I grew up in an orphanage my whole life. Sometimes we didn't have enough food to feed everyone so I took it upon myself to get it, somehow I'm not particularly proud about." She stopped and looked down at her hands.

"Honey," Regina held Kristen's hand "You can tell me anything." She gave her daughter a reassuring smile.

"Ok, I was a thief. I was actually really good with a sword and arrows. Sorry to say this but I use to beat your guards ass all the time." She grinned. "I entered in one of the duels held in the kingdom and actually won. I used that money to help the orphanage." She smiled proudly at her shocked mother.

"Impressive," Regina admitted with a slight grin. She then frowned. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? You could have gotten killed or hurt." Regina scolded her daughter.

"Well it's not like I had any parental guidance." Kristen narrowed her eyes at Regina.

"Who was in charge of the orphanage? They should have kept a better eye on you. I wil have to talk to the person." Regina angrily said. Kristen looked coldly at Regina.

"Don't you dare hurt her. If anything and I mean anything happens to that woman, I will never forgive you and you can say goodbye to me for good." She said bitterly then looked away sadly.

"Kristen?" Regina looked at her daughter nervously.

"Sorry, she has always been there for me and she did treat me like I was her own. She did punish me for doing all that like cleaning up and stuff like that, but I had to do something to help her. She took care of all of us." Sadly she looked back at Regina who was listening intently.

"I'm so sorry." Regina whispered.

"Really don't worry about it." Kristen tried to reassure her mom with a smile. "So, Henry was the one that found me. What is he like, being like a brother and all I guess?"

Regina smiled at the thought the Kristen wanted to know about Henry. It made her feel better and sad at the same time. He doesn't remember her.

The two sat together for hours while everyone was getting everything they needed to get to Regina's castle. Snow saw Regina and Kristen laughing together and talking. It made her feel good that Regina was happy and had someone to help her through this.

As Kristen was listening to Regina about Henry, she began to feel sad. Henry doesn't remember them and Emma won't have her parents. She thought about ways to get back to that world but Regina said there would be no way. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hook packing a bag on a horse.

"Well, everyone is getting ready to go." Regina finally said. "I'm glad we got to talk." She admitted giving Kristen a hug.

"Me too." She smiled at Regina.

"Coming?" Regina asked as she pointed to everyone else.

"I'll just wait here." Kristen said and waved off her mom with a smile. She watched Regina walk off and headed towards Hook.

"Where are you going?" David asked Hook. Kristen stepped back a little.

"This isn't for me. I need my ship and the ocean." Hook said.

"Are you sure?" David asked.

"Ay, it's time for me to get back to being a pirate." Hook admitted as he hopped on his horse. David nodded and headed back to Snow. Kristen took this opportunity to get Hook.

"Hook," Kristen called at him and he stopped the horse. "Your going to find Henry and Emma, aren't you?"

"How did you know?" He looked at her curiously.

"Call it a hunch." She shrugged. "I want to come with you."

"No, you need to stay with Regina." He shook his head.

"Look, she needs Henry. She won't love me as much as him. Let me come. I can help with Emma too." Kristen looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Hurry up." Hook sighed deeply as he lowered his arm for her. "If your mother finds me, she is going to kill me." He muttered and gave the horse a forceful kick in the side. They took off into the woods.

* * *

CH 4 preview

_The man walked in and Emma's heart dropped. _

_"Excuse me, who is in charge?" The man asked as he removed the sunglasses. _Regina_ and Kristen came in and Kristen froze. _

_"Anyways, I need a list of people who are in this town." He demanded. "Have it here in 20 minutes." _

_"Sure," Emma quickly ran out with Henry and David and Snow behind._

_"Kristen, who is that?" _Regina_ asked sternly. _

_"There is something you need to know about concerning the government and some guy named President Snow." Kristen looked fearfully at _Regina_. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4! Reviews are awesome and I would love to get some! They are like goals! The more I get the sooner i'll update!**

* * *

CH 4

1 year later

"Regina, we will find her." Snow tried to comfort her step-mother. Regina sat in her chair with her hands to her head.

"We are missing a year, Snow. Whatever happened in that year has something to do with me and my daughter." Regina angrily said.

"You have to have hope we will see her again." Snow tried.

"Why do you always have to be so optimistic?" Regina bitterly said.

"We have to have hope we will see Emma and Henry again." David said as he sat down next to Snow.

"They won't remember you much less even remember this place." Regina sighed. "I'm going to Granny's." She grabbed her coat and left their apartment.

Henry sat in the back seat with Kristen in the yellow bug as Emma and Killian sat in the front. He fell asleep during the long car ride to Storybooke which gave everyone else some time to catch up.

"Kristen, where is your Re-your mom?" Emma asked to try and figure everything out.

"I suppose in the place we're going to." Kristen cautiously explained as she looked back at the sleeping Henry. "But I don't think she will remember what happened in the forest."

"So what did happen with you and her? She was really worried when she couldn't find you when she was stopping the curs." Emma peaked in the rearview mirror at Kristen who was looking out the window.

"I ran away with a pirate." She sighed.

"In my defense, she asked to come along to help find you two. Good thing we did, this world is more messed up than I thought." Killian said as he rubbed his head.

"I said it wasn't safe." Emma shrugged.

"Yeah but choosing kids to fight to the death! I'm surprised we were able to get out of there." Kristen exclaimed in exhaustion. "I really hope Storybrooke is covered and isn't able to be found."

"Ay, otherwise we are going to have bigger problems." Hook admitted with a sigh.

They drove through the town and stopped by the apartments the Snow and David lived in. Emma got out along with Killian. Kristen watched Emma as she contemplated whether or not to go in. Kristen stayed in the car with Henry and drifted off in a small nap.

"Come on you two." Emma said as she opened the doors of the bug. "Let's go get something to eat."

Both Henry and Kristen yawned and stretched their arms. Henry hopped out along with Kristen. As she got out Snow embraced her with a hug.

"Woah, Snow, your-" Kristen stopped as she looked at Snow.

"Pregnant, yup." Snow beamed. Kristen stared at her with wide eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah I'm hungry." She finally admitted and turned towards the direction of Granny's.

They walked into Granny's dinner together and sat down in a booth. Ruby came over and greeted everyone but pretended to just have met Emma and Henry.

"Kristen," Ruby whispered in Kristen's ear. "Where have you been?" Before Kristen could say anything a loud crash caused everyone to turn to Regina.

"Kristen," Regina whispered sadly. "Where have you been?" Kristen looked at Henry then at Regina quizzically. Why was she asking her and not upset about seeing Henry?

"Hook," Kristen point at Killian.

Regina grabbed Kristen's hand and pulled her out of the restaurant. They got outside and went down a side walk that was right next to Granny's. When they were alone Regina turned to Kristen.

"Is that what you do?" Regina asked angrily. "You find someone and take off leaving them to worry about you constantly?"

"I didn't take off. When the curs came and took us to the EnchantedForest, I was with you. We sat for hours talking and getting to know each other. I was there." Kristen snapped.

"Then why weren't you here when we came back?" Regina countered as she narrowed her eyes on her daughter. Kristen looked at Regina sadly.

"I took off." She mumbled then looked down at the ground.

"Why?" Regina urged on.

"To find your son! You say you will but you will never love me as much as him! We had a long conversation back in the EnchantedForest already so I already know what you are going to say." Kristen snapped again causing Regina to look at her sadly.

"I'm sorry I can't remember what happened in the missing year." Regina said as she caressed her daughter's cheek. "But I do love you, honey." Regina smiled lovingly at Kristen.

"I know." Kristen rolled her eyes.

"Please tell me what I did wrong." Regina finally said.

"You didn't come for me!" Kristen exclaimed and stomped off. She walked into Granny's and slammed the door shut behind her. Everyone stared at her in shock. "What?" angrily she shrugged and sat back down in the booth.

A while later Regina came in. She looked like she had been crying but everyone tried to avoid eye contact. Kristen noticed it and suddenly felt guilty. She didn't mean to make her mom cry. They did talk about this in the EnchantedForest, but Regina didn't remember the m in the EnchantedForest which upset her more.

Emma saw Regina and walked over to her and whispered something in her ear. They walked to the back of Granny's and stayed there for a while. Regina and Emma came back out.

"Well, Henry, it was nice to meet you." She held herself together. She quickly glanced at Kristen and gave a weak smile then left.

Kristen sighed and quickly got up from the booth and ran out the door. She looked and saw Regina walking and ran after her.

"Mom!" Kristen called as she ran after her. Regina kept walking. "Mom!" She called again causing Regina to turn forcefully around showing her tears down her cheeks. She wiped them away and looked at Kristen.

"Yes?" She asked in a cracked voice. Kristen embraced her mom and was quickly embraced back. "Don't let me loose you again." Regina cried and kissed Kristen on the head. She began to rub Kristen's hair and press her closer again herself.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I keep getting upset at you." Kristen admitted while still holding Regina.

"You have a right to be upset at me." Regina said softly.

"You're going to say you didn't try hard enough to try and keep me." Kristen sighed and looked up at her shocked mother.

"How do you know?" Regina asked with a small smile.

"You said it before, but I know you did try. I know you tried." Kristen hugged her mom again.

"I love you." Regina said as she kissed her daughter's cheek.

"I love you too." She said with a smile. She caught a man out of the corner of her eye who was dressed in a suit that was from the outside world. "We have a problem." She muttered and began to follow the man towards Granny's along with Regina holing onto her hand.

The man walked in and Emma's heart dropped.

"Excuse me, who is in charge?" The man asked as he removed the sunglasses. Regina and Kristen came in and Kristen froze.

"Anyways, I need a list of people who are in this town." He demanded. "Have it here in 20 minutes."

"Sure," Emma quickly ran out with Henry and David and Snow behind.

"Kristen, who is that?" Regina asked sternly.

"There is something you need to know about concerning the government and some guy named President Snow." Kristen looked fearfully at Regina.

* * *

Sorry it is kinda short! Next chap will be better!

* * *

CH 5 preview

_"__They send kids to kill each other as a game show and we are going to be district 13?" Regina__fearfully summed up what she heard looking between Kristen and Henry. _

_"__That about sums it up." Kristen sighed. _

_"__This is not good." Snow finally said. _

_"__No it's not. We are not from here and now they are going to send kinds from fairytales to kill each other." Regina__angrily snapped. _

_"__We need to find out who sent us here and how to get back to the EnchantedForest." Said David quickly. _

_"__We don't have much time." Kristen said sadly. "They want the kids to line up tomorrow for a reaping. Two of us are going to end up going, but while they are out there you should have enough time to find who ever is doing this." _

_"__Ok, you two have a good chance of not getting reaped." Emma finally said. "Don't volunteer don't do anything, ok?"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Review and read and enjoy! When you get this far I hope you're enjoying the story! :)**

* * *

CH 5

"They send kids to kill each other as a game show and we are going to be district 13?" Regina fearfully summed up what she heard looking between Kristen and Henry.

"That about sums it up." Kristen sighed.

"This is not good." Snow finally said.

"No it's not. We are not from here and now they are going to send kinds from fairytales to kill each other." Regina angrily snapped.

"We need to find out who sent us here and how to get back to the EnchantedForest." Said David quickly.

"We don't have much time." Kristen said sadly. "They want the kids to line up tomorrow for a reaping. Two of us are going to end up going, but while they are out there you should have enough time to find who ever is doing this."

"Ok, you two have a good chance of not getting reaped." Emma finally said. "Don't volunteer don't do anything, ok?"

"But-" Henry tried to talk but was cut off.

"No, you two just hang back." David said sternly eyeing both Kristen and Henry.

"They don't know what to expect though." Henry argued but stopped as Kristen glared at him.

"Henry, don't do something you will regret later or you know will hurt others." She looked at him coldly. He nodded and avoided eye contact.

"Kristen, what if you get picked?" Emma asked.

"If I win, then this place will get too much attention." She cheekily grinned.

Regina turned her attention to Kristen and instantly knew what she meant. She gazed at her daughter who seemed to be daydreaming as the others conversed.

"Come on Kristen, let's go home." Regina got up from her seat and waited for Kristen to do the same. Kristen's face turned into a huge smile as she jumped up to follow her mom.

They walked out the door when Kristen stopped.

"Wait, be right back." She ran back in and grabbed Emma by the arm and dragged her to the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"If they pick Henry or he does something dumb-" Kristen waved a hand to stop Emma from saying anything. "I am going to go with him."

"Only one person wins." Emma nervously explained.

"I know, don't worry it wont be me, just help my mom out if that happens." She gave Emma a sincere grin and Emma nodded.

She walked back out the door and gave everyone a wave goodbye. Shutting the door behind her and walked off back to Regina she took hold of Regina's hand.

"What was that about?" Regina asked as she walked out of the apartment holding hands with her daughter.

"Oh, nothing." Kristen sighed as she examined all the new guards around town setting up.

"I won't let them take you." Regina whispered. Kristen turned to look at Regina.

"You'll have too." She said simply. Regina shook her head. "Can we do something tonight? Like a mother daughter bonding thing?" She said hopefully.

"Of course," Regina quickly said with a huge smile. "What do you want to do?"

"Anything," Kristen beamed as she threw her arms in the air.

"Excuse me," A man came up to them causing them to loose the excitement. "What's your name? We need to get everyone's name and age." He explained as he held up a pen and pencil. Kristen frowned and fearfully looked at Regina.

"Oh course," She muttered nervously "Kristen and I am 15." She said. Regina had a haunted look on her face as she watched the man write down her daughter's name.

"Last name?" He asked.

"I don't-"

"Mills, her last name is Mills." Regina quickly answered wholeheartedly as she smiled at her daughter. Kristen shot a quick smile to her mom.

"Ok, Kristen Mills 15 years old." The man walked off.

"Thank you," Kristen hugged her mom.

"What for? You are my daughter so your last name is Mills." Regina smiled lovingly at her daughter.

"Thank you for being _my _mom." Kristen finally said as she gave Regina a hug.

"Let's go home now, sweetheart." Regina took Kristen's hand and led her to the mayor's house.

"Can we watch a movie or something?" Kristen walked into the house and examined the rooms.

"You need to be prepared if you get picked." Regina whispered anxiously.

"I am prepared." She said proudly. "I was a thief in the EnchantedForest. I told you about my past already."

"I don't remember." Regina sighed sadly.

"Then I'll tell you again." Kristen sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to her inviting Regina to join her.

Regina sat down next to her and listened intently. She hung onto every word Kristen said. Kristen told her about the orphanage and the how she took care of them and the woman who was Regina's midwife that also ran the orphanage. Regina felt anger that the woman never brought her daughter back to her, but held that in when she heard how much Rose meant to Kristen.

"And that's my story." Kristen finally finished. She saw Regina still processing everything. "Are you ok?"

"No, I should have looked for my baby girl." Regina's voice broke at the last part and a single tear escaped her eye.

"It's ok," Smiling at Regina, Kristen took her mother's hands in hers. "I'm just happy I have my mom now." Regina smiled back and wiped her tear away.

"You were so little and fragile." Regina smiled as she thought about her baby.

"Babies usually are," Kristen giggled.

"So are you hungry?" Finally Regina asked as she started to get up, but was pulled back down by Kristen. She looked at her daughter quizzically.

"I'm tiered but can we stay here?" Kristen asked as she rested her head on Regina's lap.

"Of course," Regina wrapped her arm around her resting daughter and her other hand stroke Kristen's soft gentle features. They fell instantly into a peaceful sleep.

_"__Please don't take her from me?" Regina__cried with any energy she still had left. She clutched the baby closer to her. _

_"__Regina, hand over that little insignificant being and be done with this nonsense." Cora ordered annoyingly. _

_"__No, she is my daughter!" Regina__yelled as tears streamed down her cheeks. _

_"__Oh Regina, why must you always be so dramatic?" Cora muttered under her breath. She approached Regina__and tried to take hold of the baby. _

_"__Please Mother, let me keep her." Regina__pleaded and begged as Cora extended her arms for the baby._

_"__Really Regina__enough is enough." Snatching the baby out of Regina__'__s arms, she began to cradle and bounce as it cried. "Loud and annoying." _

_"__Mother!" Scrambling to get up to retrieve her baby, Regina__was forced back down. "Daddy, please don't let her take my baby." _

_"__I am so sorry sweetheart." He whispered sadly at the pain of his daughter. _

_"__Rose!" Cora called to a woman standing in the corner. "Take this thing and don't bring her back." _

_"__Miss if you may consider to just let Regina__keep-" Rose stopped at the glare by Cora. _

_"__Take the baby away." Cora said slowly and sternly. Rose nodded and left with the baby. _

_"__Kristen!" Regina__called to her daughter. "Her name is Kristen!" She cried again. _

Regina woke up from her dream and noticed tears coming from her eyes. Quickly she wiped them away. Taking in deep breaths to calm her nerves she suddenly realized the sun discreetly peaking through the windows. It was morning and on top of that, Kristen wasn't with her.

"Kristen?" Regina searched for her daughter fearful that Kristen left.

"Out here!" Kristen called.

Regina took in a relieved deep breath and calmed herself down as she walked out towards the backyard. She walked out and tried to process what she was seeing. Kristen was hanging upside down from the branch of the apple tree.

"What's up?" Kristen teased with a giggle. Regina laughed at her daughter.

"What in the world are you doing?" She laughed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh, you know, hanging around." Kristen took hold of the branch and flipped down landing perfectly on her feet. They heard a voice and instantly turned around.

"Everyone report in front of the clock tower! Everyone report in front of the clock tower!" The voice boomed through the streets.

Regina took in a deep breath and turned to Kristen. She extended her hand with a loving smile. Accepting it, Kristen squeezed it for comfort then allowing Regina to wrap an arm around her as they headed out.

* * *

CH 6 preview

_All the kinds lined up in front of the clock tower. Girls were on one side and boys on the other. Emma gave Henry a quick hug and _Regina_ gave Kristen a tight hug followed by Ruby, Snow and David as well. _

_"You can't be taken away from me again." _Regina_ wiped her tears as she held Kristen against her chest._

_"It's ok." She hugged her back. "I have to go." _Regina_ wouldn't let go. "Mom, I love you, you have to let me go." Kristen begged as the peacekeepers began to approach. _Regina_ finally let go and watched them take her away. _

_"Ok everyone!" A woman appeared with a colorful dress and a lot of makeup. "Welcome to the 55__th__ annual Hunger Games." She beamed._


End file.
